


Here We Come A Wassailing

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2011, Christmas, Christmas Caroling, Episode Related, Episode: s04e10 Have A Wonderful Lie, Gen, Hospitals, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kutner and Thirteen go caroling in the pediatric ward</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here We Come A Wassailing

**Author's Note:**

> Advent Calendar Day 19

"Hey," Kutner stuck his head into the diagnostics lounge. "A bunch of the nurses and doctors are getting together to go caroling up in the pediatric ward. Kind of a spontaneous thing. You wanna come?"

Foreman shook his head immediately, and Taub simply pointed out, "Christmas was three days ago," but Thirteen looked as though she was actually considering it.

"How many people are doing it?" she asked.

"About a dozen, but we're all supposed to bring someone else so we can get over twenty." Kutner explained. "You don't have to have singing experience or anything – they're just kids."

With a quick glance at the others, Thirteen got up. "Alright, I'll come for a little while."

"Great!" Kutner's face broke into a grin. "Wear your coat!"

As Thirteen shrugged and moved to the coatrack, Kutner popped into House's office. None of the others could hear what he said, but they saw the open mockery on House's face, and Kutner came back in a few minutes later, looking dejected.

"Did you really think he would come?" Foreman asked with a sigh.

"Well, he was singing the other night, when he came in to the lab, so I thought…"

"He was just doing that to screw with us," Taub interrupted. "Like everything else he's done this week."

Thirteen didn't comment, but she wasn't so sure. She bundled her scarf around her neck as Kutner hurriedly slipped into his own hat and jacket.

A few seconds after they left, House did the same, crossing the balcony to Wilson's office. "Probably going to share the mockery," Foreman muttered, returning to his book.

Kutner and Thirteen reported to the floor below pediatrics as reported and were given a quickly photocopied list of songs, and the instruction that if they didn't know the lyrics to one, to 'just wing it.'

Both were slightly surprised when a deep, well-trained voice and a light tenor joined them on the second carol, though House and Wilson both stayed inconspicuously near the back of the group.

**Author's Note:**

> And the song: The Wassil Song
> 
> (And yes, I realize that Wassil is actual a new years toast thing, but my muse went with caroling)
> 
>  
> 
> Here we come a-wassailing  
> Among the leaves so green,  
> Here we come a-wand'ring  
> So fair to be seen.  
> Love and joy come to you,  
> And to you your wassail, too,  
> And God bless you, and send you  
> A Happy New Year,  
> And God send you a Happy New Year. 
> 
> We are not daily beggers  
> That beg from door to door,  
> But we are neighbors' children  
> Whom you have seen before  
> Love and joy come to you,  
> And to you your wassail, too,  
> And God bless you, and send you  
> A Happy New Year,  
> And God send you a Happy New Year.
> 
> Good master and good mistress,  
> As you sit beside the fire,  
> Pray think of us poor children  
> Who wander in the mire.  
> Love and joy come to you,  
> And to you your wassail, too,  
> And God bless you, and send you  
> A Happy New Year,  
> And God send you a Happy New Year
> 
> We have a little purse  
> Made of ratching leather skin;  
> We want some of your small change  
> To line it well within.  
> Love and joy come to you,  
> And to you your wassail, too,  
> And God bless you, and send you  
> A Happy New Year,  
> And God send you a Happy New Year.
> 
> Bring us out a table  
> And spread it with a cloth;  
> Bring us out a cheese,  
> And of your Christmas loaf.  
> Love and joy come to you,  
> And to you your wassail, too,  
> And God bless you, and send you  
> A Happy New Year,  
> And God send you a Happy New Year.
> 
> God bless the master of this house,  
> Likewise the mistress too;  
> And all the little children  
> That round the table go.  
> Love and joy come to you,  
> And to you your wassail, too,  
> And God bless you, and send you  
> A Happy New Year,  
> And God send you a Happy New Year.


End file.
